Precious Gift Part 14 (Eren x Levi)
by julieofthewatertribe
Summary: Ah, I finally finished this chapter! (Please forgive the lateness, school started and I've just been really tired lately) But anyway, we've got some new faces in this chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy it! Anyway, talk to me sweeties, I love hearing your thoughts! Enjoy 3


Levi gave a firm yank to the leash, Eren jolting rapidly forward before settling into a tentative crawl alongside the captain's boots, his lower lip caught in a frown as they descended the stairs and made their way past the den, the open door of a small room drawing nearer until they paused at the threshold. "What's this, sir?" Eren turned his face up to the captain, his eyes wide and blinking in curiosity, Levi reaching down to twirl his fingers lazily through the boy's hair in the stead of gracing Eren's question with an answer.

The room was devoid of any furnishings, spare a large flat wicker basket sitting in the middle of the polished wood floor, its inside lain with a thick woolen blanket and a small throw pillow. The captain tugged the boy along through the doorway to guide him into the basket, Eren curling up awkwardly on his side within it, his knees drawn up to his chest, before Levi knelt down and unhooked the leash, setting it gently on the floor. "From now on this is where you'll sleep when you've been a bad boy, Eren, instead of with me," the captain breathed, pushing a quick finger against the boy's lips when he rose up immediately out of the basket to protest, "Now, you'll have plenty of time to get a feel for this little puppy bed tonight while I'm away."

The boy's eyes fell dejectedly at the man's words before he laid back down on his belly, clutching the pillow and burying his face within it, turning his body away from Levi, the man only smirking as he drank in the softness of Eren's back under the dim glow of the flickering wall lamps. "Oi, come now, precious," the captain leered, slapping Eren's rump fondly, the pert skin blushing and bouncing beneath his fingers, "you will be just fine. As long as you're good for daddy you won't have to sleep in this doggy basket. Understand?" The boy nodded slowly into the pillow, his face still hidden in the fabric. "Now I must be off, so get up and give captain a kiss before I go."

Eren let a few moments pass by before he reluctantly rose up on his on his hands and knees and touched his pouting lips to the captain's, clutching needily at Levi's black dress jacket when the man made to stand up. "That's enough, pup," the captain's eyes slitted before his hands closed over Eren's and pulled the boy's fingers off his lapel, getting slowly up to his feet. "Goodnight for now, Eren, I'll be seeing you before the evening is out."

The boy's body fell back down and his cheek slumped into his crossed arms, his eyes wide and swimming as he helplessly watched Levi stride out through the door without so much as a look back. The captain stood just outside the door, marking with satisfaction the quiet whimper that Eren had failed to mask despite his efforts. Levi's hand lingered for a moment on the knob before he withdrew the master key and gave the lock a click. "This should keep those greedy little paws off my cakes from now on."

The horse galloped leisurely through the kept streets of the military district, Levi keeping his sharp gaze stoically forward, not bothering to return the petty greetings of the various foot soldiers that passed continuously by. Those of the military police did not reside within the captain's good graces; Levi's respect fell far from them in all honesty, not that he was one to dole it out generously to begin with. What was more, the dinner and the formalities brought along with it was nothing more than a nuisance really, seeing as the captain had a naughty child to tend to at home. Leaving Eren behind was not a particularly favorable choice, however, the boy's discipline had to remain above all else, a top priority. Levi gave a small huff under his breath, slowing the horse finally to a halt at the stairs of a large white mansion, just past the military courthouse.

"Good evening and welcome, Captain Levi. Your horse, sir?"

A young man in a fine black coat rose up gracefully from a deep bow, his gloved hand outstretched, palm up and waiting. Levi slid deftly from the animal's back without a word in greeting, dropping the reins curtly into the man's fingers with a short nod. "Thank you, sir. I trust Commander Zackly's hospitality will be to your liking. Enjoy."

The captain murmured fleetingly in accord and paced slowly up the front steps, stopping to tap the brass knocker against the large double doors, only to be greeted immediately by a tall slim butler, his arm crossing his navel before he too bent into a low sweeping bow. "Welcome, sir, this way please."

Levi was guided in silence through the sprawling entryway, his light footsteps magnified to echo loudly against the dark wooden floors. The captain's eyes focused dryly in front of him as he moved along, taking no interest in the large ornate paintings that passed by on either side of him as he was led through the corridor and into a small private dining room.

"Ah, Levi." A round, bearded old man rose to his feet at the head of the long table, his thick arms opening graciously as he gestured for the captain to sit down. "How wonderful it is that you've arrived, Captain. Please, make yourself comfortable wherever you'd like."

Levi nodded curtly, muttering in thanks before he slid down into the plush, high backed chair the butler had pulled out next to Erwin and at the supreme commander's right hand, his eyes stoic as they fell on the evening's host. "I'm positively honored, Darius," the captain said dryly, crossing one leg over the other beneath the table, "that you requested my presence this evening. I am truly delighted to be in attendance."

"It's no trouble at all, Levi. Now once our dear Pixis arrives, we can commence with the festivities and honor our wonderful Survey Corps commander properly. But in the meantime, may I offer you a drink, Captain?"

Levi laced his fingers together and shifted his gaze to his right, noting the golden liquid in the glass next to him. "I'll have what Erwin's having."

"Perfect," the supreme commander waved his hand gently, signaling the butler to go forth and fulfill Levi's request. The captain however, started slightly before he could make himself comfortable, when a soft pressure was felt on the toe of his boot. "What in God's name—," Levi began but fell knowingly silent when wide green eyes, almond shaped and bashful beneath a mop of black hair, peaked out at him timidly from under the polished table. "Hmm, Darius, it seems," the captain's eyes flashed as he beheld the brown leather collar on the boy's neck, "we've got ourselves another dinner guest."

The old man's thick brows furrowed before he shook his head wearily, tracing his temples with his thumbs in exasperation. "Oi, Bertl, sweetheart," the supreme commander leaned down below the table and beckoned the boy toward him chidingly, "how many times have I told you that we don't bother our visitors that way at dinner?" The boy gave no answer, merely crawling out into the open from under the table to lap affectionately at the man's outstretched fingers.

Levi's gaze, along with Erwin's, washed over every inch of the boy's exposed body as he sat on his knees loyally beside the old man's chair, his long limbs folded gracefully, his olive skin almost shining in the flickering light of the candles adorning the dinner table. "You listen to Commander Zackly, Bertholt, and go say hello to Captain Levi and Commander Erwin. They would love to meet you, sweetheart."

The boy made to inch forward slowly, but halted with a surprised yelp when the dining room door suddenly swung wide open, the butler extending an arm to guide the aged, bald man accompanying him to his seat on the other side of the supreme commander, facing Levi squarely. "Hmm, Pixis, fashionably late as usual," Zackly chuckled, his eyes crinkling in amusement when he received a devilish wink from the garrison commander as he sank into his chair, a boy, collared and completely nude as well, kneeling proudly beside his boots.

"What's this, Erwin, Levi, you two old men left your lovely pets at home?" Pixis griped laughingly, leaning backwards against his chair. "How on earth are we to enjoy a proper evening in Erwin's honor without your precious little pups in attendance?" The man's wrinkled eyes bored shrewdly into the captain's, "Jean and I _so desperately _wanted to become acquainted with your Eren. Erwin's told us so much about him."

"Oh, he has, has he?" Levi turned slowly to his right, his brows raised as Erwin smiled down into his glass, his lips tightening to bar in a chuckle. "Not to worry, Captain," the commander said reassuringly, his hand splaying gently over Levi's shoulder. "I've had only good things to say about your Eren, that sweet little dear." The captain let out a stubborn huff before taking his own glass in hand and downing a swig.

"Now why is it that they won't be joining us?" the supreme commander prompted, his words gravelly and slow as he reached down and caressed Bertholt's hair thoughtfully. Erwin closed his eyes and clasped his hands gently on the table, giving a small sigh before speaking. "I'm afraid my Armin would most likely grow flustered in a situation such as this, meeting so many new people at once. So I left him in my library, the poor thing can't read but the books just seem to enthrall him," the commander said fondly, almost as an afterthought. Pixis flashed a wry smile and stroked his graying mustache, eyeing Levi across the table. "And what's your excuse, Captain Levi?"

"No excuse, Commander," Levi murmured nonchalantly, leaning slightly to the right as a plate of fish and vegetables was laid in front of him before returning to rest his elbows on the polished wood of the table. "My Eren has simply been a tad naughty as of late, so I deemed it appropriate to leave him home and give him an opportunity to reflect on what he's done. You see, unlike Erwin's, my pup would have loved to accompany me on my outing tonight, but," the captain fastened his fingers beneath his chin, his eyes slitting, "I just could not have that."

"Indeed, doling out some discipline, I see," Pixis murmured, a delicate piece of fish disappearing behind his mustache. "You left the pup in his cage, then."

Levi blinked slowly and set his fork down. "I'm afraid I do not own a cage, Commander," the captain said stonily, leaning against the plush back of his chair. The old man's heavy eyes widened incredulously. "Oi, then how do you expect to train him, Captain? Don't tell me you allow your Eren to roam around however he pleases through the house."

The captain took a small sip from his glass, taking his time to set it down softly by his plate. "Oh, there's no need to worry, Dot. Eren stays by my side, and on a leash for the most part. Tonight however, I've locked the little thing in the bad boy room for the time being. But I must say," Levi's lips thinned as he turned the possibilities over in his mind, "I am rather fond of finding a nice cage for Eren. It would definitely make my life easier, and," the captain raised a thoughtful brow, "get my point across _much _faster from now on."

"You really should consider it, Levi," Zackly added, pinching Bertholt's cheek as the boy rested his chin upon the supreme commander's thigh, "that's how I trained this little darling here."

"I had my Jean in his cage for hours, Captain," Pixis quipped matter-of-factly, sliding his emptied plate forward. "And just look at him now, hasn't given me a problem since. "In fact, Darius and I trained our pups together, isn't that right boys?"

"Yes, sir!" Jean said proudly, his voice sharp and his posture straightening as Bertholt nodded quickly into the fabric of Zackly's trousers. "I've never seen a child so well behaved," Pixis cooed, ruffling Jean's ashy hair, "you know he didn't even complain a peep when he got his adornment," the garrison commander said with a heavy smirk. Levi's gaze eyes sharpened as his eyes clouded with curiosity. "Adornment?"

"How about it dear, why don't you harden up and show Captain Levi and Commander Erwin that lovely little jewel you've gotten?" the old man coaxed, his mustache twitching in anticipation. The boy gave a short determined nod and crawled around the table to kneel beside Levi's chair leg, his eyes golden and unyielding as they stared boldly up at the captain.

"Oi, Bertl, why don't you help Jean out, show us what you've learned to do with your mouth?" the supreme commander prompted, his thick fingers running gently through the boy's black locks. "Yes, sir," Bertholt whispered, slinking forward over to Jean, his anxious eyes soon closing in content as he nuzzled his nose into the shaven part of the boy's hair.

"Oh, how sweet. I hope our pups become so close one day," Erwin murmured warmly, his lips turning up as he shifted in his seat for a better vantage point.

Levi stared down his nose at the boys, his nostrils flaring as he kept gaze with Jean. "Indeed."

The boy fell onto his hands, mirroring Bertholt, already on all fours, and leaned forward to close the distance between their lips, his honeyed eyes closing only momentarily before they opened and fell once again on the captain's face haughtily. Bertholt stifled a quiet moan when his lips were breached by the other's tongue, Jean's mouth firm and dominant, forcing Bertholt's lips to yield and part. The tags of the boys' collars clinked together merrily as their tongues twined, fleeting pants and whines escaping their mouths as their bodies began to blush.

"My, my, how eager they are," Erwin chuckled almost inaudibly, Levi simply nodding, his eyes cold as he watched Bertholt, the taller of the two, press his hands gently on the other's shoulders, guiding Jean to sink slowly onto his back, their lips breaking apart as Bertholt slid his tongue down the boy's neck, the pink flesh curling and painting Jean's heated skin, leaving a shining trail all along his chest and down his taught lean belly.

"There we go, sweetheart, show us all what you learned," Zackly coaxed, leaning forward on the table, Bertholt looking up and nodding quickly before he brought his lips back down to settle them between Jean's opened legs. The boy's green eyes slipped shut and his brows knotted in concentration as his tongue lolled out, lapping carefully at Jean's awakening length. Bertholt smacked his lips against the growing flesh, the veins appearing as it heated and hardened, his tongue curling deliberately around the firm head. Jean's hips began to cant upward, his groin pulsing in want, his eyes hauntingly focused on Levi's as a vulgar moan rose up out of his throat, the other boy's lips sucking and nipping at the sensitive patches of skin all along the shaft.

"Oh my…" Erwin furrowed his brows as Levi leaned forward slightly, his nostrils flaring as his eyes broke from the boy's gaze and caught the fleeting glint of something from between Jean's thighs when Bertholt's mouth withdrew slowly away, a thin string of saliva connecting his lips to the pulsing flesh just beneath his chin. "Oh, so you two have finally noticed, have you?" Pixis grinned, his eyes crinkling knowingly, "I just had to get it done for him, it really is a lovely adornment isn't it?"

Levi watched wordlessly, his lips forming a thin straight line as he beheld the jewel, golden, topaz perhaps, set in silver and sitting just beneath the head of the boy's organ, glimmering lewdly in the light. The captain breathed into his fingers, his elbows propped up on his knees as his eyes focused calculatingly on the boy being pleasured at his feet. "_Yes, so very lovely_."

Eren's thoughts had swayed back and forth sleepily throughout the night, seeing as there was nothing better to do in the captain's absence, being confined as he was to the large wicker basket that Levi had left him in. But his ears perked up and his body rose up somewhat from thick blanket at the familiar sound of small footsteps growing more apparent as they neared the door.

"Daddy!"

Eren leaped out of the basket in an instant, bounding forward into Levi's outstretched arms, the captain having knelt down to welcome the boy into his chest. "Hmm, I trust you've thought long and hard about being a good boy from now on?" Levi murmured almost inaudibly into Eren's neck as the boy eagerly planted kiss after kiss over each of the man's white cheeks. "Yes, sir, I did," Eren said somberly, lacing his arms around Levi's neck as he pulled away to stare at the captain, his eyes large and repentant. "Good. I appreciate that, pup," Levi breathed, his fingers feathering slowly up Eren's sides before he abruptly gripped under the boy's arms to heave him over his shoulder before he rose to his feet and stepped out into the hallway nonchalantly.

"Sir, what's going o—."

"Hush, Eren, we're going to bed, but not before I get a good look at you," Levi said dryly, patting his palm heavily against Eren's bottom as the boy's legs dangled and swung happily in front of the captain's lapel, tiny giggles slipping through Eren's lips as he cheerfully wiggled about. "Captain, Captain!" the boy squealed, laughing and delighting in the subtle bouncing of Levi's shoulders as the man ascended the stairs, "Carry me like this all the time!"

Levi raised a thin brow and snuck his hand between Eren's legs to pinch the soft rounded pouch sharply, the boy's thighs squeezing shut immediately, a surprised yelp ringing near the captain's right ear. "Now, now, pup," Levi coaxed, his voice measured and impassive as he set Eren down on the bed, "I can't humor you like this all of the time. You'd only become more spoiled, precious, and we don't want that."

"Hmm," Eren pushed out his lower lip and rolled lazily about over the mattress as the captain slipped on his nightclothes and sank down onto the bed, his back against the headboard, "but sir, I like when you spoil me."

"Oh, I know you do, Eren," Levi muttered, beckoning Eren forward, his hands resting on the boy's hips once he had settled comfortably on the captain's lap, "and that's why I'm going to get you a nice little present tomorrow. Now lay down and let me look at you, pup."

Eren bounced happily on Levi's bare thighs, his face instantly breaking out in a wide, toothy smile as he hooked his arms around the man's shoulders, Levi leaning down gradually before he finally came to hover over the boy, his eyes flashing dangerously. "What kind of present are you going to get me, sir?" Eren quipped, his fingers running down to grip the captain's biceps eagerly.

Levi's lips thinned and his eyes widened lustfully before he spoke. "You'll see tomorrow, precious, but for now, I'll need you to help me decide," the captain whispered, his face lowering slowly until his lips latched gently onto one of the boy's nipples, Eren's eyes growing large with bewilderment as his cheeks flushed, his grasp on Levi's arms tightening. "Sir…"

The captain smirked when a flick of his tongue against the small pink nub set Eren to squirming beneath him, the boy's body effortlessly heating and growing agitated. Levi let his lips crawl along Eren's chest before they settled to latch onto the other nipple, a small needy whine cutting from the boy's lips through the silence of the room. "My goodness, who would have thought that these pretty little rosebuds could be _so_ _sensitive_," the captain mused mockingly, Eren's back bowing as Levi's voice warmed him, the man's tongue smooth and soft, velvety against his skin. "Sir—_daddy_," the boy whimpered, his hips wriggling in want as the captain's teeth played and pulled at the tiny hardened mound,"fe—feels good…"

Levi's eyes narrowed as he curled his tongue around the pebbled nub, his thumb and forefinger capturing the other to twist and tug at it softly amid Eren's bashful moans. "Hmm, does puppy like when daddy plays with his nipples?" the captain breathed, moving his mouth to wet and suckle at the one previously between his fingers, "does it make puppy want to touch himself? Does it make puppy want daddy to touch him?" Levi prompted knowingly, his voice husky and lowered, Eren's arousal nudging up into the his inner thigh, the boy's hips rutting back and forth to stroke his length against the fabric of Levi's night shorts. "Mmm, how naughty my Eren is," the man breathed, Eren's whine hitching in his throat when Levi gave the blushing mound a long heavy suck, "rubbing his dirty puppy cock on daddy's leg. Tsk tsk."

"So sorry, daddy, sorry," Eren's cheeks stained red, deeper even than before, his eyes clenching shut in shame, "but I—I want—."

"Touch yourself."

Eren's eyes snapped open at Levi's words only to see the captain had risen up to kneel above him, his gaze dangerous and demanding. "But sir, I wanted you to…" the boy began, his words ghosting away however, when Levi's eyes slowly became menacing slits.

"_I want to see you do it, Eren_," the captain paused to curl his fingers around the boy's collar. "Touch yourself. _Now_."


End file.
